DAUNTLESS: The Next Generation
by RedHeadDiaries
Summary: Flashbacks help tell the story why Violet Morgan chose to be Dauntless and how Ky Eaton, Tris' son, broke her heart. She chose Dauntless to be free and to finally prove everyone wrong but, freedom always has a cost. And if she wants to be Dauntless, she has to deal with her past to finally have her future. But what happens when people start dropping dead? Who will die next...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

I still remember the day I truly saw Ky Eaton. His laugh is what made me ever turn his way, anyway. It was loud and carefree, contradicting to his appearence. He was about 6'3, gaining his height from his father, shaggy dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks, perfect straight nose, huge muscles, and the only think he gained from his mother was her shy smile and gray blue eyes that look mostly like a storm cloud than blue. To just another person they would say he was another tall, dark, and scary guy but to me, he was something more. He was my piece of freedom.

I always walked down the halls with confidence and a skip in my step. I was wearing a red dress, I remember that because it was my favorite, and brown combat boots. I always liked to break a rule here or there, but nothing to major that would actually get me in to trouble. These small acts of defiance made me a target for the Dauntless. Boys would give me cat calls, the girls would tease me, and most of the time they dared me to do something rebelious. All I would do was smirk and shake my head full of short hair, that ran to the middle of my neck, although it's gotten longer. I would watch them everyday, how they laughed loudly in the halls, shared food and then would sneak another bite, tease and really have fun and not being told how to. I am an Amity and I've always longed to be Dauntless.

My mother would tell me that they weren't bad people, they just had a different way of living that some people, including me, she thought couldn't handle it or live that way. After the war, the Erudite caused quite a scare with that video we later found out was a hoax and we finally came to peace, everything formed into place. Each faction has a leader and two representatives in goverment, ever the factionless too. The factionless now have homes and do constrution work, mainly, but if you don't make it through the initiation of other factions you would be sent to the factionless to be trained in a job that you were interested in. It was weird the way things seemed to fall into place.

Anyway I never thought I would fall in love with a Dauntless. I never thought he would break my heart. I truly never thought that I would break Amity rules and train for the Dauntless initiation behind their backs. But now standing here looking between the Dauntless bowl and the Amity bowl, I know who I'm going to choose. The Dauntless are brave, fun, and free, so why can't I be? Ky thinks I can't do it, my parents think I can't do it, but my other Dauntless friends sitting there hoping I'll spill my blood on the sizzling rocks, they believe I can do it. Even my brother, who's a year younger than me, believes in me. "I can do this" I whispered to myself "I'll prove you all wrong," I said as I made eye contact with my future, hopefully, faction. The moment my blood spilt over those rocks my friends cheered for me, they always told me that I truly was Dauntless even if my boyfriend, at the time, was spectical of it, of me joining. Heck, that's the reason we broke up, and because of Shay. Shay and I held glares as I walked down from the stage and stood by my real friends. If I'm going to be truly Dauntless might as well go all out. "Hey, Shay, ready to be factionless" I smirked and she rolled her eyes "Not before you do," she said sucking her teeth at me and I laughed quietly. "If I go down, you're coming with me" and with that I ran off with the Dauntless, well future Dauntless, to except my new fate and to fianlly get the chance to prove everyone wrong...


	2. The First Jumper Is

**VIOLET POV:**

_The buckles on my combat boots jingled as I walked as if I had on heels. Everyone looked, and that's just how I like it. I don't purposely seek out attention but, in Amity you're supposed to seek out peace and stoping everything so everyone can watch you walk loudly down the halls doesn't count as peaceful. It's not that I'm truly breaking any rules but it's not like an Amity would ever do that. So that's why I do it. I was wearing my favorite dress, blood red, short, tight, and it had a strapless heart shaped top. Then I had on my brown combat boots. My mom would never aprove, it's not like she was an abnegation, but I still love breaking even her rules. "Looking good today" Zeke, a Dauntless whos a year older than me, said to me as he jerked his chin up gesturing to my oufit "Thanks" I winked at him and he just shook his head. Then that's when I heard it. A loud booming laughter ringing through the halls that sounded so happy and carefree. It was like nothing could make him angry, nothing could phase him. I turned my head and I met eyes with none other than Ky Eaton. A Dauntless legend. He was a master in the art of throwing knifes, masered in many forms of combat, shot anything anywhere at any time, and most of all the future leader of the Dauntless._

_When he looked at me he didn't scowl like he usually did at other factions, or look back and start laughing with his friends again, no he just looked to me with curiosity. His stormy grey eyes looked me from head to toe and I held my usual scowl and look of bordem. And when he locked eyes with me again, he smiled. I let my true self break through if only for a second and smiled back, showing my dimples. That day was the start of something so forbiden, so passionate, and so heartbreaking and if back then I knew how it was going to turn out, I still wouldn't give it up for anything. Not even how my heart felt when he told me goodbye._

Loud yells and laughing pierced my ears as we all ran through the stairs and towards the trains, I've done this before. I squealed as someone picked me up and twirled me around. "VIRGINIA!" Dan screamed and laughed as he kept twirling me around and I just laughed at my nickname "DAN PUT ME DOWN OR WE'LL BOTH BE FACTIONLESS!" I yelled and he actually jumped on the train while holding me. We landed with a loud bang in the cart and he set me upright, my head was still spinning, "VIOLET!" he yelled and I winced at how loud he was "DAN!" I screamed back and he hugged me "I'm so glad you chose Dauntless" he smiled at me and I just laughed and smiled at him. Dan was like a large golden retrever who never learned the error of his ways and kept on doing the stupid things he always did. Everyone was there, Zane, Ariel, Dan, Sara, Zack, Tyler, and Flora. The rest of our close friends were older than us and already went through the Dauntless initiation. They changed the rules slightly after the war. Everyone who completes the initiation, not just the top ten, make it into Dauntless. And so far everyone else has amde it, and now it's our turn and I know we'll all make it. I wonder which ones of the new guys will make it, wait I am a new guy.

"Shit" I sighed as the Dauntless headquarters came into view and they all knew why I was becoming antsy. tyler squeezed my shoulder and with those deep green eyes of his Zane smiled at me and said "It'll only get to you if you let it" and I nodded. I can't let Ky get to me, especially now that my future is on the line. Everyone started to jump off of the train and so far another Amity, Jane, two Abnegations, 3 Erudite, and one Candor didn't make it. Lots of people tried to join Dauntless and now there's only 40 of us left, mostly Dauntless born. "Things are going to be tuff for you for the next two weeks and I'll explain more later but, first you need to own up to your fears and jump off of this roof. The new initiates go first" Four said pointing to the non Dauntless born and everyone stepped back before I could even ackowledge anything. I had to jump first.

My jaw snapped open and I closed it as fast as it had opened and my eyes narrowed. "Stupid scared bitches" I mummbled to myself and stood taller as I walked to the edge. I know that theres a net at the bottom, I know that because I've been here, lots of times actually and I've done it so many times so why should I be scared. Oh, that's right Ky might be at the bottom and I know I can't face it yet. "You gunna go yet, Polly Perfect?" someone shouted behind me and Four, as scary as ever, shouted to them to shut up and I just let myself go. The instant rush you feel, adrenaline flowing through your veins, and the freeness is what Dauntless is all about. I laughed all the way down and plopped down on the net. A tall and dark figure came walking towards me, laughing, I could also hear the laughter of people hidden in the darkness. "Your name?" he said and that's all I needed to hear for my whole body to stop breathing and working all together. The universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn't it. When Ky stepped intot he light and finally saw me, he gasped and stood straighter, taller, and was more aware. I put on the sweetest smile on my face and looked, not at him but the people in the shadows, and plopped down and yelled as loud as I could. "THE FIRST JUMPER...VIOLET MORGAN!" and I laughed softly as I heard the rebel yells, very popular hear, and shouts and cheers. I became friends with all of these people and for a whole year, it was like we were family, and throughout the whole summer and half of this year, I thought I would never see them again. But as more and more people jumped down and were joined with us, it felt as if my family was growing bigger and bigger.

The bad thing though, I wanted Ky to be apart of it again too, but ever since I walked over here he hasn't looked my way once. I guess our love really is gone.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. Review if you want me to post more and if you have anyquestions, review and I'll answer in my author's note the next chapter. Thanks again for reading :)**


	3. New Friends, Flashbacks Of The Begining

**VIOLET POV:**

The Dauntless born and the Faction transfers split up and we're left with Four and soon enough Tris will join us, for the fighting part of the initiation. We enter the huge dark cavern and everyone gasps, that's what I did when I first came here. But now it just brings me sadness. The uneven rock walls are the orange light filled by a slash in the rock walls, that stretch far above my head, cause it to have an eerie dark and mysterious kind of look. But the running children, the shouting and laughing of families, and the many stores full of different things cause me to think otherwise. It's home now, if we can make it, and there truly is something about this chaos that no one who wants to breath for once can't not love. The blue lanterns that grow lighter as the sky darkens makes me think of Ky's eyes and when I look to Four the pain in my chest increases. When we stop at the iron railing the roar of water fills the air.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." He shouts the same words that everyone says to the new Faction transfers. He takes us to the Dining Hall and the loud shouts and laughing make me smile. Soon enough this will be my home and the memory of the first time I came to the Dauntless Headquarters filled my brain.

_"Is he really coming over here?" Sue asks quietly and when I turned around I saw exactly what she was talking about. Ky and all of his Dauntless glory was currently walking towards us, towards me. His tight black shirt shows his rippling muscles that make him seem even scarier than he normally looks. "Hello, ladies" he says and sits next to me. "Hello, Ky" I say sweetly and smack his hand away when he tries to take my bread "You don't want to eat that" I say in his ear and pretend I'm smiling, which was really forced. His eyes widen for a second and he realizes what I'm talking about. The first rule in Amity is to never and I mean never eat the bread. "Well I just wanted to say hello and make sure you were all enjoying your food" he smiled and Ethan, a close friend, raised his eyebrow at him but nodded his head anyway. "That's very nice of you to come here, I hope you don't keep your friends waiting" he said and Ky raised an eyebrow at him. I could already see the wheels turning in his head, Aren't the Amity supposed to be peaceful? "See you later, Ky" I smiled at him, dimples and all, hoping he would get the underlining message. We really don't want to test that theory. Before he goes he squeezes my hand and puts a piece of paper in it. I know I'll have to wait until the ride home to read it, or really in my room tonight.  
_

"So you're Amity?" a deepish voice asked behind me and I saw that it was an Abnegation girl. She was short compared to my 5'11 and she had the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. All in all she was a light skinned, honey blonde, tiny and ,from what I could tell, a sweet girl. "Yeah, so you're an Abnegation" I said and she shook her head "I'm a Dauntless in training" she smiled and I laughed. "Aren't we all" I sighed and she jerked her chin for me to follow her to a table. I could hear a familiar voice, Zeke. I snapped my head around and he was calling me to sit with him and everyone else but Ky, I saw, was sitting with them and I shook my head sadly. His face fell and before I turned back around he mouthed something. Never, why, yes, he does, he doesn't, can you see? I had no clue what he said, so why bother. We walk to a table filled with the Faction transfers and I sat between her and a really huge guy. "That's Ory," she pointed to a normal looking brunette guy with pretty blue eyes "Irene" she pointed to a mysterious looking girl with black hair, black eyes, and pretty pale skin. "Then there's Ryan" she indicated to the tall and huge looking guy with short honey blonde hair and had her matching brown eyes "and finally that's Sam." He had a contagious happy smile with dark auburn hair and light tan skin, and the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Violet" I said holding out my hand to him and he smiled, which caused me to smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said and kissed my hand and when we both made eye contact we both laughed. "I've always wanted to do that" he said "Well, was it what you expected" I asked and his blue eyes sparkled "It was better than I expected" and I blushed bright red, but thanks to my olive skin it looked more like a dark pink rather than Amity red. I found out that Ory(Candor) has a crush on Emily, the Abnegation girl, and was very go with the flow kind of guy. Irene(Abnegation) loves to draw but is very quiet and very attentive to her surroundings, Ryan (Erudite)reminded me of Dan, a lot, and Sam(Candor) has a habit of telling the truth and loves to break the rules if it means he gets to have fun. All in all they weren't to bad and by the end of dinner I got Irene to draw me a picture of home if I described it to her and she could then draw it.

After Dinner and Four explain the rules and everything I decide to go buy a shirt with my points to match with my extra red pants I snuck in here. Looking through rows and rows of tight skirts, fitting shirts, low cutting shirts, pants and skirts that could count as shorts, and shirts that looked like a bra made me go back to that day in the cafeteria, where it really all began.

_I decided to walk home today, I didn't really want to be cramped on that bus. Plus I wanted to read the note. Even after school Ky gave me this look like he was excited, like he was hoping I would do something. I opened the crumbled paper and it read: Meet me at the school at 12. Break a few rules won't you, Amity. You have potential to be fun, so why don't we start practicing tonight. Wear something...black. "What the hell did I get myself into" I sighed and shook my head. When I got home all I could find that was black was another pair of combat boots, not my favorite brown ones, and a black scarf my mother made me. That day she made me it there wasn't enough red or yellow yarn so she put a strand here or there red or yellow so it had this really cool infused kind of look it to. I wore my black boots with my scarf and yellow sweater dress, it was cold out tonight. I'm pretty good at sneaking out because my brother and I sometimes sneak out at night and climb the trees and eat some apples or really find something fun to do, nothing to loud though.  
_

_When I got to the entrance of the school, I didn't see anyone so when Ky spoke up I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Didn't think you'd show up," he said and the way he looked under the stars nearly took my breath away, wait he spoke to me. "Well I'm full of surprises" I said putting my hand on my hip "And that's what I'm looking for. Here go change into this," he said handing me a black dress. "This might be a little small on me, " I said and he shook his head "Dauntless girls wear tight things so I got you the most conservative dress there was," he said and wait a minute. "Where are we even going?" I asked and he smiled mysteviously "We're going to a party and you're going to be my date" "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked and he shook his head. How in the world am I going to get on a running train, get into Dauntless headquarters, pose as a Dauntless girl, get out of there without getting caught, and make it home in time for breakfast. "You in or are you out?" he asked but he wasn't just asking about the party. He was asking about all of this. "I'm in" I said and I went to go put that dress on...  
_

**Hoped you liked my chapter and REVIEW! If you want me to post more REVIEW and if you have any questions jut PM me or whatever. Thanks for reading.**_  
_


	4. We Believe

**WE BELIEVE**

in shouting for those who can only whisper, in

defending those who cannot defend themselves.

**WE BELIEVE**

in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort,

our happiness, or even our sanity.

* * *

I couldn't be confined in the room anymore. I got up and fled the room and ran down the hallway. I grasped the iron railing over the chasm and finally had a nice breath of fresh air. _"We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper" his deep voice said in my ear when I asked him why all Dauntless people were so loud. _I slid down the railing and sat with my back against the rails and let my tears come out silently and slowly. _"Well what about the people who can shout and be loud like you" I said and his smile widened "We shout with them" he laughed and we both joined in with the loud cheers and shouts. _I'm horrible. I'm not even crying about leaving my home or betraying my faction. I'm crying about the past, about what I've lost. They say that you can only rely on your memories because while everyone and everything changes around you, your memories are the ones that stay the same and don't decieve you. "I didn't think you could do it," a familiar voice said coming closer and I squeazed my eyes closed harder "Well I'm full of surprises" I said quoting myself. "I hoped for once you wouldn't surprise me, that you would do what was best for you" he said and sat next to me, his stormy gray eyes darker than usual "How can you, of all people, know what's best for me?" I asked and he shook his head.

I laughed bitterly and stared down the glowing walkways. "I know Dauntless, and I knew you once" he said looking at me but I refused to meet his stare "Well if I do that math right it's been just over a year, that's a long time since you saw me. Since you made your choice." I said but he said nothing and just stared at me with those big eyes of his. "You made your choice, so I made mine. Don't be conceded and think that I joined Dauntless for you" I said standing up, he stood up, towering over me even though I'm 5'11 his huge muscles and angry stare made him seem bigger than he really is. "Then why did you join?" he asked and I shook my head and turned around and walked away.

"Vi-" "To prove you wrong...to prove you all wrong" I inturrupted him and I didn't turn around, for I was afraid that if I did I would see the man that I fell in love with. Not that man that left me in the cold with a broken heart and his hurtfull words still ringing in my ears. "You're tricking yourself, you know you can't make it as a Dauntless. You never could." he said behind me "No, no you're wrong" I said stopping balling my hands into fist. "You're Amity, peaceful, vain. Not brave. You're a coward Violet and you know it." he said and I snapped. I wipped around and punched him square in the nose. "I loved you once. I loved you with all of my heart and you broke it. I thought I could never get over you but, I now know I can. The man I once loved is gone and he's never going to come back. You're a shell of someone you used to be, you're the coward who left a young girl out in the cold because he couldn't face reality." I was done with my speech so I turned around and went back to bed.

My first night in Dauntless initiation and I already made friends, cried, jumped off a train, told my true love he's nothing to me anymore, and punched him in the face. I can't wait to see what'll happen tomorrow when we learn how to use guns, and knives. Then comes the fighting, the simulations, and the fear landscapes. Maybe Ky was right and I can't do this. I shook my head of the stupis thoughts and drifted off to sleep thinking of home and the ridiculous bread they always serve...

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted Ky and Violet to have some interaction. Review if yuo want more chapters or I won't post more chapters ;) Thanks for reading.**


	5. Guns and a Punching Bag

**VIOLET POV:**

"Wake up!" Irene whisper/yelled at me and pushed me out of the bed. "Come on princess it's time to go!" Ory laughed and I pulled myself up and threw on my black tank top, red skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I threw my hair up, lettiing my big curls fall loose, and ate a muffin as we walked to the training center. I used to always wear my hair to the middle of my neck and straighten it but I let it grow out to the middle of my back and let it fall in it's natural big and loose curls. When I looked from kid to kid I saw how different how they all looked. A few here and there had dark features to make them fit in with the Dauntless but some had light hair and eyes making them stand out and some in a good way. I on the other hand had jet black hair, olive skin, a dimpled smile, and bright pale purple eyes. I'm no where near vain or conceded but I'm confident enough to be content with myself.

"Today you'll lear ho to first shoot a gun and then learn how to fight. Then tomorrow some of you will get to fight eachother for your ranks, I'll explain more when the time comes" Tris says and her determind stare says that we shouldn't make on wrong move or she'll deffinally put us in our place. She hands everyone a gun and then loads hers "A gun is not a toy, you shouldn't play with it for the heck of it. It is a weapon used in self defense or when you practice that self defense. Watch me then try it yourselves." she says and he plants her feet sternly on the ground, arms stretched out in front, and breathes and pulls the triger. It hits perfectly in the middle of the red dot. I stand in front of my target but I don't shoot yet. I just sat there staring at my gun. "Is there something wrong with your gun, princess" Tris says using an Amity nickname and walking up behind me "No there's nothing wrong with it" I say looking up into her eyes "Then shoot the gun and hit the bull's eye" she said and I shake my head. "You're right" she said and I looked up confused at her "You're just Amity, you couldn't ever shoot a gun correctly much less hit the target" she shrugs and I become pissed. "Oh really?" I asked and I quickly turned towards the target and shoot it, hitting the target in less than 5 seconds flat and when I turn Tris is smirking at me. "I knew there was something about you that I liked, that there had to be something to make her special enough for my Ky. Now I know," she paused and stopped walking and looked me in the eye "though, I don't know why he would ever let you go." and she kept on walking.

I took a deep and slow breath and stood back at my target. I hit the paper every time and I almost always hit the bull's eye. I did because I've done this millions of time before with my brother, practicing for this very day and the rest of my life. I don't know if it's illegal to practice for the initiations but if it is then thankfully I didn't get caught. As we walked to lunch my I rubbed both of my biceps because they were sore from the recoil of the gun. "OW!" I said when someone yanked my arm and pulled me to the side. "Zeke, what are you doing here?" I asked and he shook his head, he really did look like his dad Uriah, who found an Amity transfer after the war, "I wanted to see if you were okay...Ky told me about last night" he said and my lips formed in a straight line "Don't, just don't ever say his name again" I said and he shook his head. "What happened to you two? You guys were attatched at the hip, even at school when people stared and whispered" he said and I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut "You're my best friend, one of the closet people in my life to me but, but talking about why we broke up is somehing you need to ask..._him._ He broke up with me giving me a lame excuse and I quote 'You will never make it in Dauntless, Vi. It's to brutal and harsh and you're like a flower, you need rain and sun and stuff like that.' oh and don't forget 'What I'm trying to say is that I never really loved you, Violet. You were crazy and wild and something new and that was fun for a while but you're just not my type. I've fallen in love with Shay and she's Dauntless material, not you. I'm sorry for leading you on but you'll never make it into Dauntless, much less make it through initiation.'" I finished and Zeke stood there staring at me shocked. Those words weren't even the worst of them. "But you wanna know the funniest part of this whole thing?" I asked and Zeke stood straighter and more serious "What?" he asked and I shook my head again "The test, the one that decides where we should belong...mine said I was an Amity" I said and we stared into eachother's eyes.

Honostly I can't think of a time when I laughed that hard. Zeke threw an arm around my shoulders and walked me towards the Dauntless initiates and Dauntless and we sat across from Ky. I give him balls for making eye contact with me and not flinching or missing a beat when Zeke said "Dude, this girl can shoot, I mean she hit the bull's eye like every time she shot. She's not a pansycake like Ky, over here" he laughed and Ky just smirked, which made him look pretty scary. "True, true I am sort of a pansycake at times but at least I have the balls to tell the truth" he said glaring at Zeke, who I learned is a doctor here, who just glared back "That's not telling the truth, that's being an ass" Zeke said and the bell rung, signaling for the initiates to go back to training. "Thanks for the cake" I mummbled to Ariel who smiled brightly and said "Don't expect it again, I just wasn't that hungry today" she laughed and I smiled. She was trying to cheer me up and it worked, well sort of. Ky isn't the bad guy, well at least he used to not be. Something about him has changed but, I don't know what. And that's what scares me the most, not getting him back but the thought of him never being the way he used to be, when he was happy and knew what he wanted.

* * *

"Use your heads and elbows and knees if you're skinny and short," Four said loudly "it has helped many before you and it'll help many behind you. So listen up and do as I say and you will succeed," he said and as usual he came and stood beside me. "What are you doing" he said and age has made him bigger and stronger and scarier but this was Four, he wouldn't hurt me unless I hurt him. "I'm staring at a punching bag" I said still looking to the bag "True, okay well why aren't you doing anything with the punching bag?" he asked and I smiled and turned to him "I don't need a punching bag, I'm ready for a fight anywhere anytime" I said and he smiled brightly at me. "Well, then you won't be bothered if I say that you'll be going up against Colin tomorrow, will you?" he asked and I gulped when I looked to Colin, who just punched the bag so hard it fell off of it's hinges "Nope no problem" I said throwing on my poker face, hard and cold and unforgiving is what it showed but Four saw threw that but did nothing. I'm not kidding when I say that the Eaton family is going to be the fucking death of me, sooner rather than later. Maybe I can pretend dead and he won't hurt me that bad, fat chance. I sighed and continued to stare at the red punching bag and awaited my fate.

**Hoped that cleared a few things up for you and thanks again for the reviews and ya'll reading my story. REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note

I'm currently writing a story about Violet and Ky. I feel as if you know their story and how they met, everything will make sense. I'll write their story to the bext of my ability and I hope you read it. Anyway it's called Don't Let Me Go and I hope you love it.

Always,

Anna


	7. Preview

**This is a preview of Don't Let Me Go and Review if I should continue with this story before I finish DAUNTLESS: The Next Generation or Continue with DAUNTLESS. Thanks for your Time. - Anna**

* * *

**KY POV:**

I searched for her threw my crowds of loud Dauntless and the Laughing Amity. "VIOLET!" I yelled through cupped hands but I couldn't spot her. I don't know if she even came. "Dude, over there" Zeke nudged me and I saw her, she looked so hopeless... and broken. "VIOLET!" I yelled again and shuved through the crowd of people, not gently, and grabbed her arm. "Vi," I sighed and her electric purple eyes pierced mine "Ky, what are you doing?" she asked and she sounded lost, dead somehow and it broke my heart all over again. "I needed to see your face again" I said giving a small smile but her face remained expressionless and my smile faltured "You made your choice," she spat "you chose Shay and Dauntless. So as far as you're concerned you're dead to me now," she said and her tone matched her face, complete despair.

She removed my hand from her arm and I tried to keep the feeling of her hand on mine before the moment was gone. And without another look in my direction, she walked away and Ulrich, a boy from her faction, put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from me. She can't just give up on me, she said she'd never give up and here I am, the desperate one. I straightened my shoulders and walked with my friends to the large room. The Amity are hosting it this year, how fitting.

The people went down the rows and chose their factions. Zeke- Dauntless, no surprise there, Shannon- Abnegation, and then Duke-Dauntless, and I sighed. I'll miss Shannon but as the years pass the pain will fade, just as my pain for Violet will, I kept telling myself. But to no surprise I couldn't fool my heart. Violet is _the _girl for me and I screwed everything up, I couldn't even get there in time to save her little sister. I couldn't even stop that guy from stabbing her. I let out a shaky sigh and rose as my name was called. A thought struck me as I gazed at Violet, who was staring at the ground as if she wanted it to swallow her whole. This is all my fault. But I could make things better, I could join Amity. I could go through their initiation and learn to be peaceful and fix our relationship. We could be happy, we could get married.

But as I held my cut hand over the soil, I saw another life flash before my eyes. Violet joining Amity, marrying Ulrich and being happy. Then one day our kids would meet and they would tell eachother stories about their crazy parents and how they fell in love. If I truly love her then I'll have to set her free. I can't be selfish with her so she can finally be happy, so she can forget me and all the pain I've caused her. I looked at her, just one last time. Ulrich had his arms around her shoulders and whispering words of comfort in her ears. Though her dead eyes looked upon the floor and her whole body seemed to sag, like she'd just given up. I let my blood sizzle on the rocks and I stood behind my fellow Dauntless. She can't be happy with me, she never will after what happened and what I said.

After the last person chose their faction, we started to run. And I started to _really _run down the stairs and towards the train. I needed to get away from all of this. I need to leave my heart behind and truly become brave. With my arms and legs pumping I ran to the fast train, but someone was calling out to me. I threw myself sideways and almost fell off when I turned to see who was calling my name once again. It was Violet, her eyes were searching for me frantically but I couldn't look back to her because someone dragged me onto the train. "STOP!" I yelled "LET ME OFF!" and I saw Violet sink to her knees crying and turly looking the part of someone lost. "Ky, KY!" Zeke said shoving my shoulders and gripping them so I couldn't look back "She's gone, Violet is gone and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Zeke said with his big brown eyes fixated on me "She's gone and you need to let her go, she's better off without you" he said and he let me go and I looked out of the train one last time. I keep telling myself that it'll be easier with time, that it won't hurt to leave her again, it'll just fade away. But it didn't. Her eyes finally looked like they were lit with fire, not dead since she woke up in the hospital, and she looked angry, _pissed. _We made eye contact and a single tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it away and stood tall and watched as the train sped away into the unknown. It's finally time to let go, I told myself and sunk back into the train walls and waited to be back in the Dauntless compound.


	8. The Fight

**VIOLET POV:**

He swung his fist back and hit me in the face before I could even form a coherent thought. "God" I muttered as I cradled the side of my jaw and the look in Colin's eyes said that he wouldn't back down, he had no pity for an Amity girl. Well used to be Amity. With a quick sweep of his feet I fell flat on my back with a loud groan, "Thanks for being easy on me," I sighed and he laughed "Could you please get up and make this a fair fight?" he asked and I crawled backwards and used the ropes for support as I stood up. I looked back to Tris, Four, and Ky and inwardly groaned. Getting beat up in front of your ex-boyfriend is one thing...but in front of his parents, now that is just down right hell. Thankfuly they all looked rather bored watching us, so maybe if they looked away I could fake passing out and...SMACK! Another hit to my stomach like that and I'll be puking blood for weeks. I stood taller and threw my fist back and punched him in the right side of his face, normally it would have atleast hurt him a little bit but this guy was like a brick house. No force could bring him down. "Come on, Princess!" Irene shouted, and that surprised me she's said barely anything to me since I got here. Colin started throwing unches and I dodged most of them but when he punched me in the ribs, the side of my face, and then threw me to the floor, my vision started to blur.

You think anyone can get me some contacts? "AHH!" a strangled cry erupted my body as he kiced me in my ribs, yet again. He started to kick and hit and punch me all over and I just sat there on the ground, curled in a ball waiting to pass out, or worse. "Is that all you've got?" Ky said angrily behind me and my tears of pain became tears of embarrassment. I can throw a punch here or there sometimes but this is nothing like those other times. Colin picked me up by my hair and threw me across the ring like a rag doll "STOP!" I screamed when he punched me upwards under my ribs and towards my liver. I could see Tris slowly close her eyes and then open them again, and Ky ever so slightly flinch. The last time I was hit like that was when I was stabbed. Why was I stabbed again? _"VIOLET!" a blood curling scream echoed through the air, I tried to scream for Lily, I really did, but the guy was chocking me as I watched his friends gut my sister like a fish. "Violet" she said again but she was standing over me and was giggling. "What are you doing, silly girl" I said as I sat forward and grabbed her and then started to tickle her stomach, the most ticklish part on her body, "Violet, Violet," she laughed..._"VIOLET!" a man yelled, I think I know that voice? I blinched a couple of times and Colin was standing up and started to walk away from me. I threw my self from the ground and grabbed him by his hair and spun him around. His eyes flashed with fear, he didn't think I'd get up. I punched him in the nose and dark red blood trickled down, but I didn't stop there.

I kneed him in his groin, twice and unched him upwards under his ribs just as he had done to me. Then with a finaly punch that sounded like a crack, to his nose, he fell to the ground. Dead. Just kidding, but he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. His weakness was his nose and ribs, good to know. I ducked uner the rope and walked down the steps with everyone watching me. Emily, Ory, Irene, Ky, and Tris were smiling at me. "You look like you need to see a doctor," Emily said and I shook my head "Healthy as a horse" I honostly hated doctors ever since, since a terrible time. I leaned on Irene for support and as Ory walked up the stairs to face Brian, another faction transfer, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I collapsed to the floor.

_The wind shook the trees softly and I spun around as the pale pink blossom petals floated to the ground. "Violet!" Lily called and I turned to see a 5 yeard old version of myself. Long black hair, olive skin, dimples, and the only difference were her bright green eyes. "Lily!" I playfully yelled and grabbed her and spun her around. "They said I could stay with you for a little bit" she said and her soft and innocent voice rung in my ears, it's nice to see her smiling again. "You should smile more" she commented as we walked through the rows of apple trees. "Well, I would but there isn't much to smile about anymore" I sighed and she giggled at me "You're just a big grumpy pants," she declaired and I raised an eyebrow at her "What?" she asked "It's true" and we both laughed at her ridiculous names. We walked hand in hand as we talked as the sun melted into the night sky and as the petals stopped falling._

***HAPPY HOLIDAYS!*Hoped you liked this chapter and I've decided to finish this story, THEN write the other one and the next chapter I'll go deeper into what happened. Review and Thanks again for reading my story. If you have any questions just review and I'll read them and hopefully answer them in the next chapter.**

** ~~Anna**


	9. Pictures and The Gate

**VIOLET POV:**

_Knock. Knock. I rolled over in my sleep and then threw my pillow at the window when I heard the knock twice more. "What do you want!" I said harshly as I got up from my bed and opened the window. "You" Ky smiled and I laughed "Now come out here before I have to come in there and drag you out" his smile grew wider and I shook my head and opened the window all the way and climbed out. "Omph!" I said when I fell on top of him "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" I said quickly trying to get off of him but he just held my wrist "You should never appologize to a guy when you look like that" he pointed to my very short, shorts and tank top, my face was beat red " and do what you just did" he said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Wow, well I'm throughly embaressed" I said getting up and he laughed "Who cares" he said throwing an arm around my shoulders and kissing my check "Why did you even come here?" I asked hugging him close "Well, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you so, why not?" he smiled smugly to himself and I playfully punched his shoulder. "You could have woken up my parents, or better yet my little sister" I said and he shook his head "Lily idolizes you, she would never purposely get you into trouble" and I sighed, he was right. My sister and I are the closest of friends, as well as my brother. The rest of the night we layed under my favorite apple tree, farthest away from everyone else, and watched the stars. It was nights like these that made my heart swell and feel as if it's going to burst open. I loved Ky with all of my heart and I never want to let him go, not matter what. I'll always love that stupid Dauntless boy, and hopefully he'll always love the vain Amity girl. Hopefully, we'll always love eachother._

"Hey,Violet?" Irene said as she came and sat down on my bed and she smiled when she saw that I was barely awake as it was. "Yeah" I said with my head poking out of the covers "I have those pictures ready for you" she smiled and it seemed forced, everything she did seemed forced. Like she wasn't acting herself. She flipped open her book and I gasped "Those are amazing" I sighed as I ran my fingers over the page. Irene was a true artist. The first picture was as if you were laying on the ground and staring up at the apple trees with ripe red apples ready to be picked and the sun shining through the canopy. The next was my room at home, and then the next picture made me smile. It was me standing at my locker, facing it, and I was smiling and Ky was standing behind me laughing and had a protective arm around my shoulders. "I used to people watch, like it was my personal TV show," she smiled and I nodded my head for her to go on "You by far were the most fun to watch, you always did something to push people's buttons and just bend the rules ever oh so slightly and when you both broke up, it was kinda like my heart broke for you" she smiled sadly and I hugged her. "Ouch" I winced and pulled back and she laughed, really laughed for once, "You only have some brused ribs," she pointed out "and maybe a horrible bruse to your right cheek, and a busted lip, a brused eye, a sprained ankle, and well you're looking paler today..." she trailed off and I hit her upside the head with the book and she smiled sheepishly at me.

Yesterday I went up against Megan, and beat her but only by a little. She was a small girl afraid to fight and I still kinda feel bad about it. Though, most of my new found friends were doing very well.

**LIST:**

1. Irene

2. Violet

3. Colin

4. Ryan

5. Sam

6. Ory

7. Emily

8. Jennifer

9. Devin

10. Megan

And after our fighting and knife and gun lessons yesterday we went and got tatoos. I got an apple tree, with the blossoms, that crawled up my spine and about half way up it flared out into branched filled with dark and light pink apple blossoms and some even white. You could say that I was a tad homesick. But I also got my hair dyed with Irene. She got hers dark blue so about halfway down her hair it was a dark, almsot black, blue and got lighter and lighter down her hair, so the tips were a bright cyan blue. And I got mine done the same way, except purple. Irene and I are becoming good friends fast and I like that. I had lots and lots of friends back home but no best friends. I guess it's because I knew I would leave them one day, so I just spared myself the trouble. I threw on a backless short sleve shirt, black leather pants, and my brown boots. I felt like shopwing off my tatoo todays and the bruses on my face were yellow now so I threw on some make up and you could barely see them, but the bruses on my ribs you could see on the side of my shirt. "I hate fighting" I sighed to myself and Sam came out of nowhere and threw an arm around my shoulders "I think I could fight for you, if you want" he said flashing me a lopsided grin, which reminded me of Ky. "Oh, my knight and shining armour coming to my rescue" I laughed and he bowed and said "At your service, my Queen." "Come, Knight, and let us get some food" I said and he swept me up in his arms and ran down the hallway to the dinning hall. And I laughed when he gave me a piggyback ride as we got our food and he was a true gentlemen as he carried my food, and me, to the table.

"So tell me, Ryan, what is the statistical probability of me eating this muffin whole?" Ory asked Ryan and Ryan just widened his eyes and tightened his mouth as if trying to hold in laughter. "What?" Ory asked with a mouth full of blueberry muffin and Ryan just let it out and laughed so hard he looked as if he might cry. "You guys, you guys," Ryan paused to get his laughter under control "there was a distinct reason why I left Erudite." he said and I raised my eyebrows. He winked at Irene, who blushed, before saying "I'm a total dumbass" and for some reason we all laughed at that. Ryan wasn't a complete idiot, okay well sometimes he is, but he still is far from Erudite. The clock ran to signal us all for our field trip today. I was actually kinda dreading it. They were going to show us the gates and the Dauntless who work there and of course it was right next to the Amity compound. When the train stopped, my feet felt like lead. I didnt't want to get off because I knew my bad luck would make me see someone I know here.

"It'll be okay" Irene said and Emily gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder. I shook my head but jumped off, almost falling on my butt, ungracefully anyway and walked with the rest of the transfers as they gave us a tour. "After the great attacks once great countries had against America, which we used to be called, the world fell apart. We split up into different factions of human behaviors because, we as humans, created our own downfall. These gates protect us from radiation, wild animals, and the ruins of a once united and great world. But now we're striving and maybe one day we can clean up the ruins and restore the world." Ky finished and then a Dauntless soldier showed us the different parts of it all. The familiar roar of a tractor pulled up with a soft and familiar voice singing a happy melody as someone strung a banjo. "Violet?" a voice called and when I turned around I saw the shocked, well surprised, and happy face of my little brother.


End file.
